


Pleasant

by Savageseraph



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Benedict’s eyes slipped closed as Lucy carded her fingers through his hair.Written for Cozy_Coffee's "Pleasant" prompt on Comment Fic Community on Livejournal.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Henry Granville, Benedict Bridgerton/Lucy Granville
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



Benedict’s eyes slipped closed as Lucy carded her fingers through his hair. Her touch, light and languid after her release, kindled a spark of satisfaction in him. He savored the sensation of soft skin against his cheek as he nuzzled her belly, her thigh. When he wet his lips, he tasted Lucy on them. As pleasant as Benedict found his current circumstance, he still ached for stronger fingers to grip his hair and steady him as he learned to appreciate the weight of a cock against his tongue and the taste of a more feral and dangerous flavor of desire.


End file.
